Rest
by Raye Megami Yuy
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome take a break from their journeys? Will they finally admit their feelings for each other? (Hint: Well, duh! it's my story!) Please use discretion, it's gets lemony.


After the Battle

Shippo waved, "Hey guys! Over here!" He glanced down at the form of the passed-out Kagome. _Poor Kagome_,he thought, _she's really been stressed out lately._ Inu Yasha walked up, "She fainted again?" He sweatdropped. "Maybe Kagome needs to take it easy for a few days."

"I agree," said Sango, walking up with Miroku. "Yes, she's still not recovered from the last time she was kidnapped," Miroku observed. Inu Yasha knelt down and scooped up the still-sleeping form. "Yea, I just wish we had time."

"Well," said Sango, "Miroku and I could go back to the village and meet up with you in a few days. That way we could get the jewel shard Kaede found and Kagome can get some needed rest. We won't lose that much time at all." Inu Yasha nodded, "Sounds good to me. There's a town with hot springs nearby. Then we could meet you on the way to the mountains."

"Alright then, see you in a few days. Shippo, Kaede said she had something for you too, do you want to come with us?" Sango asked. Shippo looked at the sleeping Kagome. He knew Inu Yasha would keep her safe. "I'm coming!" As the trio set off towards Kaede's village, Inu Yasha sighed. _Kagome…_

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes. _Inu Yasha…_ He looked so solemn as he carried her. Solemn and a bit… worried? "So where are we going?" Inu Yasha started as he looked down at her and his eyes softened. "We're taking a few days off while Sango, Shippo and Miroku go back to get the jewel shard from Kaede."

"Oh.." she let her thoughts drift to the strong arms surrounding her. "Inu Yasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I can walk now." He looked down at her. "What? Oh.." He gently set her on her feet. "There's a village with hot springs nearby… I thought we could rest there." Kagome stretched and yawned, "That would be great! I've been needing a break for a while."

"Kagome."

"Hmm?" She turned around to see Inu Yasha had stopped and was avoiding her gaze. "What is it?" He looked at the clouds as if he were searching for something. "You know you've got to be more careful. We need you to be in good health Kagome, so if I'm pushing too hard tell me. Sometimes I forget that you're not as strong." His eyes briefly met hers and then he sighed, hunching his shoulders and walking past her. Kagome smiled to herself as she turned to follow, "Thank you.." He grunted in reply and then continued on as if he'd like to forget the last several moments.

The inn was right next to the hot springs and the elderly couple that ran it was more than happy to provide them rooms. "What a lovely couple," the wife remarked to her husband, while showing them to their room. "Oh, we're not…"

"-married yet!" Kagome said, cutting Inu Yasha off. She smiled at the woman. "Now do you think you could show me where these hot springs are?" The woman and Kagome headed off to the springs while Inu Yasha tried to regain composure. "Boy, she's sure got you on a leash, young man."

"Heh, I guess she does."

"Ooh! This water feels great!" Kagome sighed as she sank further into the almost-scalding natural spring. "Kagome?" She looked around before realizing Inu Yasha's voice was coming from the other side of the wall separating men and women. "Yes?"

"I was talking to the old man and he said the reason they are so empty is because there's a demon scaring people off, so keep an eye out." Kagome wrinkled her nose. There were demons everywhere in this place! "Ok, I will." She sighed and relaxed again. Demons, huh? Just let them try to ruin her mini vacation. "So, when are we meeting up with everyone?"'

"In three days."

"So we've got three days to ourselves?"

"Yup." Inu Yasha closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm water. Suddenly, a shriek roused him from relaxation. "Kagome!" he grabbed his sword and jumped over the barrier. "What is it?" She was huddled in a corner as a small snake demon came toward her. He rolled his eyes. "That's it?" He jumped in front of it and quickly cut it in half, throwing the remains out into the surrounding forest. "Is that what you were afraid of?" He turned around and suddenly realized they were both naked. "Uhm.." Kagome shrieked again and covered her eyes while he ran back to the other side of the wall. Kagome uncovered her eyes, but she was still blushing like crazy. She stared at the wall. She sighed and pushed everything from her mind. "Uhm.. so do you think that was the demon they were talking about?" Inu Yasha sat with his back against the wall. "Yea, probably. He said it was a snake demon. But be careful anyway." Kagome picked up a washcloth and soap and started washing herself. _Hmm… Sango's not here, I really need someone to wash my back. Maybe Inu Yasha would… _She blushed at the thought. _Well it's not as if he's never seen me naked! Plus, he could always refuse. _"Inu Yasha-"

"Kagome, I'm going to get something to eat." She could hear splashing as he got out and started drying himself off. "Oh… well I'll be up in a minute." She smiled wryly to herself. _Guess that answers my question._

Inu Yasha pulled on his clothes. He had to get out of there; he couldn't stop thinking about her. _You'd think I would have learned with Kikyo. Kagome's different, sure, but I'm being ridiculous._ He growled. He went to the dining room and the little old lady came out with a tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry." She set it in front of him and he began shoveling food into his mouth. "Where's your girlfriend? Is she not coming?" Inu Yasha choked on his noodles, then gulped. "She's not my-" he sweatdropped. "She's coming." He'd have to ask her about that later.

Kagome dried off and slipped on a robe hanging on the rack. She picked up her clothes and headed back to the room. _I wonder if the woman would wash these for me,_ she thought, looking at her grungy clothes. She rummaged through her pack, _What do I have to wear?_ She pulled out a pretty light blue sundress. _Perfect! _She slipped it on and then looked in the mirror. It was kind of small for her, a little too short and a bit tight in the chest area, but it would have to do. She wrapped up her dirty laundry and went down the stairs into the kitchen. "Uhm, excuse me, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind…" The woman smiled and took the bundle and ushered her into the dining room. "Of course not, my dear, now hurry up, your boyfriend is almost done. Boy, he sure has a healthy appetite." The woman chuckled to herself. Kagome opened her mouth to protest. Why had she said that earlier?

Inu Yasha heard them approaching and looked up from his third bowl of noodles. His eyes opened wide when he saw her. The sunlight seemed to brighten when she stepped into the room and the innocent-looking dress clung in all the right places. The hem was halfway up her smooth white thighs and he thought he wouldn't be able to tear her eyes away, when he heard the old woman cackle. "I remember when my husband used to stare at me like that. I hope for his sake the wedding is soon." Neither of them could think of any reply and the woman left again. Kagome blushed. She sat down next to Inu Yasha and picked up her chopsticks and the bowl. "Why did you tell her that?" He asked her. She paused, "I don't know, I guess it sounds more normal than, well, explaining that we're vacationing from looking for jewel shards and battling evil demons."

"Oh." He stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Kagome quietly sipped her soup and realized she wasn't really hungry. "Do you want to take a walk with me later?" He shrugged. "I guess." She set her bowl down and looked over at him. He seemed to be awfully concerned about something. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He stood up and walked over to the window. "It's sure nice and quiet around here."

"Yea, it's easy to forget that we've got a long way to go before we're done." She stood up and walked up behind him. He turned around and looked at her intensely. "Come on, let's go then," he said as he walked past her. She followed him out the door, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said walking out the front gate. She hurried to follow him, "Wait up!" She caught up to him and fell into step. They reached an ornate gate beyond which was a beautiful garden. He opened the gate and motion for her to go in. She stepped through the archway and gasped, "Oh, how pretty!" Everything was in full bloom and the fragrances of honeysuckle and lilac drifted through the warm summer air. A soft breeze drifted past her, caressing her skin. She walked slowly down the path, taking in everything from the weeping willow to the crocus and the lilies floating on the surface of a large fountain in the middle of the garden. He smiled at the wondrous expression on her face. He also thought the garden was magnificent, but he was preoccupied with something else. She wandered over to a swing and sat on it, looking up at the huge oak it was suspended from. He walked up behind her and gently pushed. She laughed, "This is so perfect!" She was absolutely glowing with the joy of it. _Perfect, _he thought, _yes it is._ Kagome closed her eyes and let herself believe she was flying. She opened her eyes and jumped off, soaring through the air. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted, caught off guard. She was laying in the grass laughing. He shook his head and jogged over to her, offering a hand to help her. She reached up and tugged on his hand, pulling him down onto the grass beside her. She stretched out and reached out for the sky. Inu Yasha grinned and turned on his side, propping his head up with his arm so he could watch her. A strand of hair blew into her face and he reached out and tucked it behind her ear. She turned towards him and slowly smiled. "How did you know about this place?"

"The old man mentioned it." He looked up at the sky and watched a pair of birds flying in circles and loops around each other. Kagome looked up at the birds. She let her eyelids drift shut. Inu Yasha looked over. "Kagome, are you sleeping?"

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes, "Yea, I'm just a little tired, that's all." Inu Yasha sat up and jumped to his feet. He turned around and held out his hand for her to grab it. She reached up and placed her hand in his. She felt the rough hand in her soft one, and she thought about how many times he had risked his own life for hers. She let him pull her to her feet. She held his hand and looked into his eyes. "Inu Yasha, thank you for everything. None of us would have made it this far without you." Inu Yasha blushed and looked up at the sky while rubbing his head. "Let's just go alright? You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He pulled her toward the gate. She smiled and followed, gripping his hand tightly.

Halfway back to the inn, the sky darkened and it began to pour. Inu Yasha tried to shelter Kagome under his robe, but by the time they reached the front porch they were both soaking wet. Kagome started laughing, "Look at us!" Inu Yasha made a quick appraisal of Kagome's appearance. Her sundress had become almost transparent and her disheveled appearance only made him uneasy. "C'mon Kagome, let go in." He held the door open for her and quickly ushered her up the stairs. They reached the room and he pulled off his wet robe and shirt. There were two dry robes laid out for them. Kagome picked one up and glanced over at him. Inu Yasha grabbed the other one, "Well, turn around already, I won't have you getting sick now. Hmph." Inu Yasha turned around and changed into his robe, while Kagome nervously peeled off he dress. She hung it up and quickly slipped into the robe. "Much better," she yawned, "I am so tired!" Kagome looked over while she was setting up her bed, "Why do you always sleep sitting like that? It's much more comfortable laying down." He shrugged, "I'm used to it." She went over and sat next to him. "Thanks for taking care of me." He blushed faintly and looked up at the ceiling. Something touched his shoulder and he looked over to see her head resting there. "Kagome?" He realized she was already fast asleep. _Huh, I guess she has been exhausted. _ He gently scooped her up and placed her in her pallet. He tucked her in and his gaze fell on her peaceful face. _Kagome…_ He shook the thoughts from his head and tried to stand up, but she had a firm grip on his robe. He chuckled to himself. _All right, you win. _He slowly slid his body between the covers next to her and smiled when she snuggled next to him, curling her hand inside his robe. _I'll give in, just for tonight._ His eyelids slowly drifted downwards and he was fast asleep within seconds.

Kagome smiled as she slowly drifted into consciousness. She opened her eyes and then squinted against the bright morning light. Her eyes flew open and she became very aware of the warm body wrapped around her. Inu Yasha's body had curled around hers and she was snugly pressed against his chest. His arm was casually thrown across her side and she had one leg curled around his. All in all… she was trapped. Kagome sighed softly as she stared at his handsome face. He had never looked this peaceful. She smiled as she drifted into thought. She soon became aware of him staring at her. "Morning sleepy-head." She said, yawning. He yawned and closed his eyes again, making a little groaning noise. Kagome chuckled softly. "Fine, you stay in bed all day, but I want some breakfast." She tried to get up, but his arm had locked around her. She turned to see him staring at her with one eye and a mischievous smirk on his face. She whined, "Come on, please?" She attempted to pull away again, but he yanked her under his arm and proceeded to start snoring. She sighed… this was war. She reached up and tickled his side. "Aah!" She laughed, "So you are ticklish!" He squirmed about while she tried to tickle him again. Finally he grabbed her hands. "Woman!" He twisted her around so that her back was to him and he tightly held both hands at her sides. His warm breath blew softly across her cheek and she blushed, recognizing the feelings that were going through her, making every part of her aware of him. She squeezed his hands and he loosened his grip. She managed to turn around and found herself face to face with him. "Inu Yasha I-"

"Shh… can't you just be quiet?" Kagome smiled and rested her head against his chest. She was now intoxicated with his scent. _Well, it's definitely worth a try._ She stretched up and kissed his neck. She could feel his body stiffen and he looked down at her. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, then brought his head down and kissed him, a cautious, gentle kiss. He was suddenly very awake, although he felt like he was dreaming. He pulled away and looked at her questioningly. "Please…" Her eyes were filled with desire and he was about to lose control. He sat up and turned away from her. "Kagome, you don't know what you are asking."

I do, Inu Yasha, please believe me. I've wanted this. Tell me you don't feel the same way!" He didn't know what to think. Was this just a fantasy or did she really want him? "Kagome, I can't hurt you."

"I know you would never… I love you, Inu Yasha. I never knew when the right time was to tell you. Oh my god, if you don't feel the same way, just tell me, and…" Tears welled up in her eyes. He turned around. "Don't cry! Look, it's just that this is too good to be true. I can't believe that you're really saying this to me."

"It's true! It's true; I swear it. I want to be with you always." She blushed, embarrassed at her outburst. _Well, _he thought,_ if this is a dream don't let me wake now._ He reached out and took her face in his hands and gently wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He slowly drew her into his lap and gently kissed her wet cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed, slowly at first, and then fiercer. He pulled her robe down around her waist and kissed her neck while teasing her nipple with his thumb. She gasped in pleasure. She pulled at his clothes. He shrugged off his robe and gently laid her back. "No going back now," he warned her. She nodded and pulled him down to her. He nuzzled her, taking in her scent. He wanted to remember this always. His hands gripped her hips and held her while she tried to squirm. "You want this Kagome? You're sure?" She growled in desperation, "Yes!" She scratched at his back and pulled his head down to meet hers. With one slow thrust, their bodies were joined. Kagome threw her head back and moaned. She thrust her hips upwards and he gritted his teeth. He was in ecstasy as they moved together. "Inu Yasha!" She cried out as she climaxed. He stiffened as the waves of pleasure rocked them both and he spilled into her.  
They lay together panting, limbs entwined. "Is that what you wanted?" he asked, grinning at her. She smiled lazily and stretched. "So how about a bath? You can wash my back." He pulled to her feet and slipped on his robe, while she watched. Had she ever noticed the rippling muscles of his back? Or that time seemed to slow when he looked at her? She let him help her into her robe and then they snuck out the back door to the springs. They undressed again and slipped into the water. She swam out into the deeper part and submerged herself completely. Had she ever felt so full of joy? He watched her as he picked up the soap and a washcloth. He refused to assess this overwhelming feeling of happiness. He was just going to take it as it came and enjoy everything he could. He still believed that somehow it couldn't last. She swam up to him and took the soap and washcloth. "Turn around." He did it, obediently, and she gently washed his back, pushing his hair over one shoulder. He turned around and she ran the washcloth over his chest. He grinned and grabbed the hand holding the cloth and pulled it back over his shoulder. He grabbed her leg and brought her knee up to his waist. "Hey," she protested, "I'm trying to clean you!" He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Good luck," he whispered low in her ear. She felt her legs give out and he caught her and pulled her hard against him. It was getting increasingly hard to ignore his excited state. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and he pushed her against the wall. They kissed as he began to make love to her. She clung to him and moaned. Inu Yasha bit her shoulder and she cried out. They both reached their peak at the same time, and then sunk into the water, exhausted. He examined his bite mark and she chuckled. She swam over to him and kissed his neck hard, leaving a hickey. "Now we're even." They heard the old woman coming down the steps and hid behind a rock until she had passed by.

Laughing, they hurriedly finished washing each other and got dressed. "I am starving!" Kagome remarked, running up the stairs. He whole-heartedly agreed with her. They went into the dining room and sat down. The little woman came out carrying two big bowls of noodles. She had a knowing look and winked at Kagome as she set the trays down, "I figured you two would be hungry." Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha and they both blushed. Inu Yasha picked up his bowl and started eating as fast as he could. Kagome thanked the woman and then did the same. Afterward Kagome fell over. "I am so stuffed! So what are we going to do today?" He shrugged. "I dunno, what do you want to do?" She crawled over to him. "Well… you know that thing you showed me this morning," she whispered in his ear. His eyes flew open. "I did not!" She grinned, "No? Well then perhaps…" He stood up and pulled her up with him. "Let's go outside before the woman comes back and her imagination is ruined." Kagome laughed. They walked out to the front gate. She was holding on to his arm and her head was on his shoulder. "This is real, isn't it?" he said in wonder. She pulled his head down and kissed him hungrily. "Yes, I believe that this is as real as it gets." He got quiet and they started walking towards the garden. "Kagome, I want things to be right between us… I mean, I've never really thought about… settling down, but I… I love you and I want you to be happy." He mumbled and stuttered. Kagome's heart felt like it would burst. "Inu Yasha! Have I mentioned how perfect you are? Of course I want to get married, but I'm in no hurry. Let's do what we've come to do and then discuss the rest of our lives, ok? Whatever happens, I'll be with you forever." He sighed, that was exactly what he needed to hear. He would do anything for her, but he needed this jewel shard nonsense out of the way first. He began to relax. Maybe everything would turn out all right this time.

They got back to their room and Kagome shut and locked the door. Inu Yasha grinned as he backed her up against the wall. She twisted her hands in the folds of his kimono and pulled him closer. He slid his hands up her skirt and grabbed her butt, pulling their bodies together. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. She roughly pulled his head down to her and they kissed passionately. Suddenly there was a banging on the door. "Kagome? Inu Yasha?" They recognized Sango's voice. "Yes?" called Kagome, breathlessly, "I'm coming."

"Not yet," he growled in her ear as she moved past him. She pushed aside naughty thoughts as she opened the door. "Sango! What are you doing here?" The demon slayer looked at her quizzically. "Well, the trip took half as long as expected, so we decided to join you." Kagome smiled, "Great! Shippo and Miroku are here too? You guys should try out the hot springs. They're wonderful." Sango nodded. "Well, I'll meet you down there, okay?" Kagome nodded and shut the door as Sango left. She locked it and walked over to the spot where Inu Yasha was standing. She pulled at the tie holding Inu Yasha's kimono and it came undone. He shrugged it off his shoulders and let it slide to the floor. She walked behind him and slipped his shirt off from behind. She circled back around and looked into his eyes as she undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. He raised one eyebrow as he stood there in the buff. She smiled coyly and started towards the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around. "No way are you gonna leave me hanging." He kissed her roughly, breaking only long enough to pull her shirt up over her head. She dropped her skirt and underwear while he fumbled with her bra. Finally he grew impatient and ripped it off. She sighed, that was her only one. He pulled her down onto the bedding, underneath him and drew himself into her. He was wild with passion and it was all she could do to hold onto him. Ecstasy was swift and draining for both of them, and he had to cover her mouth when she cried his name. He rolled over and nuzzled her neck. One of his hands was on her belly and the other on her butt. She stroked his strong arm with her free hand, while her other was still hooked around his neck. "Sango! I almost forgot." She jumped up and hastily put on her clothes. He stretched out and watched her. She picked up her bra and hung her head. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Inu Yasha had an evil glint in his eye. She put on her shirt and ran out the door, stopping only to blow a kiss. Unfortunately, she left the door open, so he grabbed his pants and pulled them on, since he was far too lazy to get up and shut the door. Miroku walked by the door. And backed up and stared at Inu Yasha. He surveyed the state of the room and the self-satisfied smirk on the half-demon's face. "No! I don't believe it!" The incredulous look on his face spoke otherwise. Inu Yasha opened one eye. "Eh? What are you going on about?"

"Tell me you and Kagome didn't…" Inu Yasha shrugged, "Why should I tell you anything?" Miroku's jaw dropped as he sank to the floor. "But how?" Inu Yasha sat up and looked over at Miroku. "Let's go try those hot springs shall we?"

Kagome sighed as she slipped into the water. "What took you so long?" asked Sango. Kagome blushed. "Well, I had to go to the bathroom." Sango nodded and sank deeper into the water. "Kagome!" A tiny fur ball ran down the steps and cannonballed into the water. Kagome laughed. "Hi Shippo, did you have fun?" He shrugged "I guess so. Kaede gave me this!" He pulled out a mini shuriken. "Wow, Shippo, can you use it?" He grinned, "Sure can!" He tried to throw it at a knot in the wood, but it flew over the fence. "Ow!" They all sunk down in the water, trying to hide. "Oops…"

"Who threw that?" Inu Yasha's head and the hand holding the shuriken appeared above the fence. "Inu Yasha!" Shippo jumped up and grabbed the shuriken before Inu Yasha could react. "You! You're gonna get it!" He was about to jump over the fence when- "SIT!" Inu Yasha crashed into the water on his side. Kagome smiled to herself. She and Sango sighed and relaxed. "Shippo, maybe you should practice a bit more, in a safer place." Shippo nodded and got of the water and into his clothes. "I'm going into the woods to practice." He ran off and left them in peace. Sango looked over and noticed the bite mark on Kagome's shoulder. "Hey, what's this?" Kagome blushed. "I, um… there was a demon snake and…" Sango narrowed her eyes. "This doesn't look like a snake bite. Were you and Inu Yasha fighting again?" Kagome chuckled. "That's what happened." Sango stared at her. Something was not quite right. There was something different in the air around Kagome. Then it hit her. "Kagome!" Kagome jumped. "What is it?"

"Don't you try to hide it! I know what happened!" She came close and looked in Kagome's eyes. "You're positively glowing. That's it, next time you get Shippo." Kagome's eyes flew open wide. "What? So you're not shocked?" Sango shrugged and picked up the washcloth. "We all knew it was only a matter of time. The sparks between you two are constantly flying." Kagome blushed. "Well, what about you and Miroku?"

"That letch! What about us? He's too forward and I'm too nervous, and that's the end of that."

"It can't be the end! Why don't you just go for it?"

"Ha! I've got better things to do."

"Feh. Like what?" Kagome had a determined look on her face. Sango fidgeted. "**LIKE WORSHIP ME!" **A giant demon snake rose up out of the water. "EEK!" The girls ran for their robes, while Inu Yasha jumped over the fence, sword drawn. Kagome noticed, to her relief, that he had taken the time to at least put his pants on. Miroku ran around the corner of the wall. "Don't worry, my Sango, I'll protect you."

"Grrrr…" she clenched her fists, "Where's my Hirikotsu when I need it?" Inu Yasha slashed at the demon. It roared in fury and shot venom at him. He dodged it. "Hey! Watch it!" He took another swipe at the demon and left a huge gash on its face. The beast knew it had to make an escape or it would die. It look at the girls and struck out at them, spitting poison. "Sango!" Miroku dove to cover her from the poison. Inu Yasha ran and grabbed Kagome and pulled her out of the way. "WIND SCAR!" The demon screamed its last and fell into the woods, dead. "Miroku! Sango!" Kagome ran to them. Sango had gotten up and was pulling him to the springs. "Quick, we have to wash off the poison!" Miroku's eyes were closed and it was obvious he was in pain. Inu Yasha picked him up and jumped into the water. Sango grabbed a washcloth and helped Inu Yasha wash the poison off. They pulled his poisoned clothes off and Sango turned away while Inu Yasha dragged him out of the water and wrapped him in a dry robe. They carried him to his room and put him in the bed. The old woman came in with hot water and a cup of tea. "Here," she said, "This tea will wash the toxins out of his system." Kagome dipped a folded washcloth in the hot water and laid it across his forehead, while Sango helped give him the tea. The old woman nodded. "He will be fine as soon as he breaks from the fever. Just keep him warm and give him the tea." She got up to get more blankets and Sango took her place at his head. She gently placed his head in her lap. "You idiot, why did you do that?" she whispered. She softly stroked his forehead and Kagome took that as her cue to leave. "C'mon," she whispered to Inu Yasha. He looked quizzically at her, but followed anyways. Shippo ran up to them in the hall. "Is everyone okay? I saw the giant snake thing." Kagome nodded. "Miroku was poisoned, but he'll be okay. Sango is taking care of him." The old woman walked up and smiled. "I had a room prepared for your young companion." She gestured to the door across the hall. "All right! I get my own room!" Shippo ran inside. Kagome thanked the old woman and followed Shippo. "Will you be okay by yourself in here?" Shippo was excited at the prospect of being treated like an adult. She left him to his own devices and went back to her room. Inu Yasha was waiting there for her. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"You heard the old woman. He should be fine by tomorrow."

"Yea…" An excited look came into her eyes. "And maybe she and Miroku will finally admit their feelings for each other!" Inu Yasha chuckled. He grabbed her and kissed her softly. She leaned against his chest and he picked her up and carried her to bed. They slowly discarded their clothes. She melted into his embrace and they started kissing again. "You make me happy." He whispered in her ear. Kagome's eyes filled with tears of joy. "I love you, Inu Yasha, I need you. You make my life complete." He was deeply touched by her words. They caressed each other lovingly. Their bodies were joined and they made love slowly and sweetly. Afterward, they lay in each other's arms talking about what the future would bring. Kagome had to relieve herself and so she jumped into her pjs and left the room. Inu Yasha pulled his pants on moments before the door opened. Kagome entered carrying a sleeping Shippo. "He was sleeping outside the door," she whispered. "Poor little guy acts a lot tougher than he really is." She tucked him in and slipped between him and Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha slipped an arm around her waist and they soon fell asleep.

Sango sighed and tucked the extra blankets around Miroku. His breathing had evened out, but he still had a fever. She reached over and picked up his hand and was shocked to find it was cold to the touch. He wasn't getting warm enough. She fought an inner battle with her emotions. I could warm him up with my body heat, but do I want to be that close to him? She knew it was a losing battle. She cared for him and she knew, despite his womanizing ways, that he loved her too. She stripped down to her underwear and slipped under the covers. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled up against him. He was cold, but he got warmer with her there. She sighed and thought about what would happen when he came to. She decided to throw caution to the wind. Kagome did, didn't she? And it wasn't like she had anything to lose. Her heart already belonged to Miroku, even though she didn't want to admit it. He stirred and she looked up at him. "Sango…" He whispered gently, as if she would run away any moment. Well she had already decided she was gonna see this thing through. She looked down, blushing, and he hugged her. "I… I was afraid for you, Miroku. I didn't know what to do. I can't lose you." He was startled at her honest admonition. "Don't worry, Sango. You can't get rid of me that easily. I will always be here for you." She smiled and closed her eyes. Miroku was confused as to his next move. Kagome was forever trying to explain to him what a woman wanted, but he didn't get. He didn't think this was the right moment for a grope, though the temptation was serious. "Sango?" he whispered. She didn't move. He sighed and decided to just enjoy the feel of her. He knew this probably wouldn't last, and this was the woman he couldn't live without. Not realizing how tired he was, he drifted off to sleep.

Sango thought about the man holding her. It felt so good to let go and just be loved. She knew she just needed a little more time. She was awake when Miroku called to her, but was undecided as to her response. She relaxed in his embrace and fell asleep, feeling more love than she'd felt in a very long time.

Shippo woke up and was chagrined to find himself in Kagome's bed. He had been a little scared last night, but he figured she wouldn't find out if he slept just outside the door. Just being that close to them had been enough for him. He jumped up and looked over. Inu Yasha was sleeping there too! _Heh_, he thought, _Inu Yasha had been scared too_. He snuck out the door and returned to his room. Kagome's eyes open slowly as she heard the door shut. She smiled at the little fox demon and his attempts at bravery. She picked up Inu Yasha's hand resting on her stomach and laced her fingers with his. There wasn't an inch between them and she knew he liked it that way. He would always pull her back if she managed to move away. It made her feel secure and safe and loved. She felt him squeeze her hand and she smiled. She had known he was awake, but she had no desire to move. She could stay here in his arms forever. She knew this bliss was bound to end; they had to leave today, if at all possible. It would be difficult to be intimate on the road. He was thinking the same things. He decided he should take advantage of this privacy while he could. He turned her around to face him and ran his hand up the back of her shirt, tracing the curve of her spine. She shivered as she placed her hands on his bare chest. He leaned down and kissed her gently, then more passionately. She curled one of her legs around his and he rolled on top of her. "I'm gonna miss this," she murmured, holding his face in her hands. He ran his hands down the sides of her body and pulled her hips up to meet him. "I don't intend to let that happen." He sheathed himself to her core. She was a perfect fit for him in every way, and it never ceased to amaze him. It was as if their bodies were made for each other. He just stayed there for a moment, enjoying the feel of her, listening to the sounds of both of them breathing hard with desire. "Inu- Yasha!" she cried. He moved and she was consumed by the ecstasy. He took as long as he could until he could wait no more and then they moved together in a starved frenzy. She clutched at his back as he brought her wave after wave of pleasure. He held her tight to him as they climaxed and then sagged against each other in exhaustion.

Sango opened her eyes and looked up at Miroku. He was looking past her, out the window. He was suddenly aware of her gaze. "Hey, you're awake." She nodded and stretched slightly. "Are you feeling okay?" He nodded and smiled. "Never felt better." She blushed and rested her head against his chest. "Look." He turned her around to look out the window at a beautiful sunrise. "Oh, it's beautiful!" He held her closely and nodded. "It's not half as beautiful as you are though," he whispered in her ear. Something in his voice told her he was speaking straight from his heart. Figuratively speaking, they were both stripped to their souls, and she knew that she couldn't push him away if she had wanted to. Her heart was crying out for him and there was no way she could ignore it now. She held his hands, "Miroku, I'm afraid. My feelings for you are getting stronger and it scares me." His heart leapt at her words. "Do not fear me, Sango, I will always be at your side, protecting you." She smiled. She didn't expect him to understand that she was afraid because she couldn't afford to lose anyone else she cared for.


End file.
